


哀鸣之犬

by sixfuji



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M, 垓谏
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixfuji/pseuds/sixfuji
Summary: 一个社长爆操小野狗的故事，一开始不喜欢社长，18集后本人：真香.gif
Relationships: 天津垓/不破谏
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	哀鸣之犬

你见过野狗吗。  
它们穿梭在城市最泥泞肮脏的角落里，无头苍蝇一样横冲直撞，眼神浑沌愚昧，麻木不仁地互相撕咬，满身伤痕奄奄一息直到最后流落在某地毫无意义的死掉，没有人会注意到，也没人会为此而感到悲伤。  
野狗永远不会被驯服成家养犬，就像不破谏这个人，永远不会变得乖巧听话。  
教导野狗礼仪真不是一件容易的事，不过作为大公司社长的天津垓最近难得的有一些空闲的时间，浪费一点在无聊的事情上倒也无伤大雅。

ZAIA总部  
偌大的社长办公室一侧的沙发上，男人蜷缩着躺在那里。虽然暖气开的很足，他还是浑身颤抖，右耳上挂着的哉亚连接器随着他一起晃动出盈盈的微弱红光。  
“呜……”他终于忍不住呻吟了一声，然后为了不再出声他用力咬住了自己的手背，很快那里被尖牙磨的血肉模糊，但他彷彿感受不到疼痛似的浑然不觉。  
“啧啧。”舒服的靠坐在办公桌后面的皮质软椅上欣赏了半天，天津垓无不遗憾的摇了摇头：“真是个愚蠢的小野狗，总是做一些无用的事。”  
“天津垓。”不破谏松开嘴，忍受着直冲鼻腔的血腥味勉强将头抬起，咬牙切齿的大喊：“马上放了我！不然的话我就……啊！”还没说完就被一声惊呼掐断在喉咙口。他面色浮起一丝不自然潮红，咬着下嘴唇急促的喘息着。  
身体……在发热。敏感的部位出现的难堪的变化明显的让他几乎没办法去无视。  
“哦？你就怎么样呢？”天津垓站起来，优雅的走到沙发前，居高临下的看着他：“不管你想怎么样，你以为凭现在的你还能做到吗？”  
“混蛋！你究竟对我做了什么？！”  
不破谏想用他鲜血淋漓的手去抓天津垓，但还没碰到对方衣角就被轻易地躲过了。  
天津垓看着差点碰到他白色的衣服又无力垂下的手，皱着眉说道：“看来我真的要好好教教你，让你这个脏兮兮的小野狗懂一点基本的礼貌。”说着用手帕包着将不破谏绵软无力的手拎起来，拉到高于头顶的位置，又在他两个手腕上套上了金属的手环。那两个手环就像磁铁一样甫一靠近就牢牢的吸在了一起，并且浮在半空越升越高，将不破从沙发上强制拉坐了起来。  
身上的西装和衬衫早就变的皱巴巴的了，即便如此也能看到不破胸前两点凸起隔着衬衫都格外明显，同样挺立着的还有他裤裆中央的那块，而且明显已经湿了一大片，裤子的布料都被浸成了相较旁边略深的颜色。不破的脚腕上也套了两个与手腕上相同的圆环，不同的是脚腕上的这个却像相斥的磁极一样，把他的双腿往外拉开，想要合拢双腿都没法办到。  
“怎么这么湿，你该不会偷偷尿出来了吧。”头顶又响起了天津垓嘲讽的话语。虽然知道对方有意羞辱，不破谏还是被炸到了，红着眼睛想要破口大骂，但话到嘴边却变成了一声声暧昧的呻吟。  
“呜……混蛋，你到底……做了什么……为什么我……我好热……”不破难受的扭动着。  
“真是的，把裤子和沙发都弄的这么脏。算了，反正野狗身上也不需要穿衣服。”天津垓显然并没有想要回答不破的意思。这么说着，他随手从旁边的展示架上拿起一把电子刀，摁下底部的一个按钮，刀柄上就浮现出蓝色的激光刀刃。  
眼看着蓝色的刀刃向自己靠近，不破努力想要挣脱逃开，但因为被牵制着四肢，只能在有限的区域活动而失败了。  
“别动，这把刀很快的。”天津垓一只手按住他的肩膀，一只手将刀刃贴上不破的衣服：“万一削到了你的皮肉，我可不会道歉。”  
不破谏不敢再挣扎，可又不甘心乖乖就范，只能逞口舌之快：“你这混蛋给我滚开！”  
大概是对不破不再挣扎感到满意，社长难得的没有理会小野狗的虚张声势，而是专注的用手上的激光刀割开他身上的衣服。不消片刻，不破上半身只剩下手腕上挂着的一点可怜的衬衫残片，和胸口空荡荡的系着的领带。  
闪着蓝光的刀刃又来到了他的跨部，轻划了几下，剥开湿透了的内裤，就能看见那里早已泥泞一片，挺立的性器上流淌着半透明的液体，黏黏糊糊的沾湿了周围的毛发。  
“真是太脏了。”  
天津垓这么说着，刀刃贴着皮肤缓缓刮下那些毛发。冰凉的触感让不破谏一动都不敢动，死死咬着下唇。也许是为了延长这屈辱的体验，他故意放慢了手速，直到那里逐渐变得一片光裸。  
“你看，这样是不是干净多了。”天津垓满意的收起刀，背对着沙发将刀放在办公桌上。

这时意外突然发生了。  
不破用尽全力拉开了手上吸在一起的手环，像孤狼一样朝天津垓看起来毫无防备的背影迅速的扑了过去，然而在快要接触到对方的下一秒，他四肢的环同时发出了电流，他踉跄着跪倒在地。  
“笨野狗真是永远都学不乖。”天津垓转过身，冷笑了一声：“看来我应该对你再粗暴一点才对。”  
他施施然走上前，一手扣住不破的后脑勺，一只手解开了自己西装裤的拉链。  
比常人尺寸还要大一圈的巨物抵住了不破破皮流血的嘴角。不破几乎是想也没想的就要张嘴咬下去。  
“含住，给我好好舔。”  
天津垓话音刚落，挂在不破耳朵上的哉亚连接器红光应和似的闪了两下。他无法控制的张开嘴将巨物容纳进温热的口腔，为了怕牙齿刮到表皮，他甚至用嘴唇包住了牙齿，舌头迫不及待的纠缠上去，吸允着马眼处腥咸的黏液。  
从一开始，控制住他的就不是四肢的机械环，而是挂在他耳朵上的这个东西。只要是天津垓下的命令，无论多么荒诞不可思议，他都无法控制的照办。就像刚才天津垓一句“给我像母狗一样发情。”他就只能眼睁睁看着自己的性器没有任何刺激就硬了起来，全身都在叫嚣着想要被抚摸，甚至连乳首都渴求地挺立着。  
天津垓拉扯着不破后脑勺上的头发强迫他仰着头，将性器直接捅到他喉咙最深处。不破无法遏制的干呕起来，喉管口的收缩让天津垓舒服的叹了口气。  
“咳咳……”等到天津垓终于放过他的时候，不破已经感觉自己快要窒息了。半透明的黏液在他的嘴和性器前端拉出几条暧昧的银丝，看起来格外色情。然而没等他咳嗽几下缓过神，已经又被粗暴地捞起来扔到了沙发上。  
天津垓用手揉捏着不破的胸部。年轻的身体柔韧又有弹性，因为经常训练的缘故没有一丝赘肉，除了因为几道伤疤而显得不够细腻以外，触感还算令人满意。  
“哈……呼……不……”  
明明嘴里说着拒绝的话，身体却诚实的将胸部凑了上去，乳首已经有点破皮变得更加敏感。摩擦过对方的掌心的时候带起一阵酥麻的颤栗。  
“真是个没有规矩的小野狗。”天津垓轻笑一声，低头咬住他的乳首惩罚意味的往外一扯— —  
“唔啊———”  
“原来你也会知道痛的吗？那这样又如何。”他拉开小野狗颤抖的双腿，将巨大的凶刃毫无预警的刺了进去。  
不破痛的瞬间飙出生理泪水。他觉得自己已经被贯穿而死。然而随着猛烈的撞击，那股疼痛很快转化为怪异的麻痒，稍微离开，穴口就迫不及待的贪婪的想将巨物再度吞吃进去。  
“啊啊啊………嗯啊……”  
他听见自己发出了堪称娇媚的叫声。  
像个发情的母狗一样。脑海中浮现出刚才天津垓的话语，那一瞬间拉回了一丝羞耻的理智，然后很快又被舒服的快感淹没了。  
“高潮吧。”  
天津垓对他下达指令。耳朵上连接器红光闪烁了几下，接着不破的身体就做出了最诚实的反应。  
他射精了。在这个严格来说算是他敌人的品行恶劣的社长面前。  
精液喷溅在他自己的身上，有几滴甚至飞到了他的脸上，再划过失神的眼眸落到他的嘴角。不破无意识的伸出舌头，将自己的精液舔了进去。  
高潮的快感让他整个人都绷紧了，紧接着天津垓猛的顶入最深处，滚烫的精液一股股的浇灌进不破的身体。他一边射一边依旧不停的往里撞击，平坦的小腹被精液撑的微微凸起，让不破几乎产生了自己会被干怀孕的错觉。  
“为什么……”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么要这么对我。”  
“因为喜欢乱咬人的野狗，不好好教育是不行的。”  
不破无力的躺在沙发上，他想合上腿，但脚腕上的脚环依旧敬业的将他的腿拉开。只要轻轻按压肚子，那因为粗暴的性爱扯裂内壁而流下的血混合着乳白色的精液就会从微张的孔洞里溢出来，红红白白的分外淫靡。  
“对了，其实这个办公室很特殊。那堵墙从外面是可以看见这里的。你猜猜墙后面有谁？”天津垓指了指对面看起来并无异样的墙壁，脸上表情很是兴奋。  
不破猜不到，也不想猜。他空洞的望着天花板。如果手里有个炸弹，他想自己绝对会毫不犹豫的引爆它。  
去死吧。就是死也要咬住眼前这个人一起下地狱。  
“喔，说起来这个人你也认识呢，我能干又得力的部下。”天津垓勾起嘴角，在小野狗布满斑驳精液和青紫瘀痕的裸体上一下一下暧昧的画着圈：“不过你现在这副样子，应该不会想要和她叙旧吧。”  
不破瞪大了眼睛。  
“还是说，你想让昔日的同事兼竞争对手见见你，我倒也不介意。”  
“不！！”  
不破谏剧烈的挣扎起来，在痛苦哀鸣声里，他的脖子上被套上了一个带着冰冷光泽的水晶项圈，中间垂着一个精致的镶嵌着宝石的水晶牌，上面用金粉镌刻的天津垓三个字闪着耀眼的光。

野狗是不会被驯服的。一旦它被人类抓住，只能把它关起来，在它身上留下难以磨灭的印记，再一次次鞭笞它，给它点甜头的同时又让它与反抗的契机失之交臂，欣赏它心有不甘却无能为力的样子。  
这就是驯养野狗的乐趣所在了。


End file.
